


I'm not yours. You are mine

by 9JuuzouSuzuya



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 魔装学園H×H | Masou Gakuen HxH (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And comfort?, Angst, Hisoka as Omega, Hurt, M/M, Probably Rape, banned suppressants, hisoka is screwed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9JuuzouSuzuya/pseuds/9JuuzouSuzuya
Summary: You don't want to be an Omega in a world where only the strongest survive. Where Omegas aren't allowed to fight.So Hisoka decided that he doesn't want to be one.But how long can he hide behind suppressants when he is surrounded by powerful Alphas?
Relationships: Hisoka/Chrollo, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, hisoka/illumi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 87





	1. The clown is annoying again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is (relatively) soft. The sick stuff starts with Chapter 5 ^^.

Illumi lifted the man into the air until his feet didn't touch the ground anymore and snapped his neck, unwilling to waste his needles on this opponent. He died without a sound, muted by his fear, and the assassin dropped him without another thought. With a small frown, he inspected his clothes that were stained with blood around the sleeves. He hadn't been careful enough. Imperfection. He would have to train much more when he was back home at the manor.

He turned around when he heared the sound of another body hitting the ground. Against the dim light of an ancient lightbulb in the other room he could make out the silhouette of his partner. Tall, slim, ridiculous hair. At his feet lay a second man and a dark liquid spread from numberous wounds in his legs, arms, torso, throat and spread the strong scent of Beta. It was a mess and Illumi's nose wrinkled in distaste. The clown stretched under his unblinking gaze and rubbed a shoulder before he approached him and sighed theatrically.

"Dear Illu, I thought you had promised me some fun tonight? These guys were no challenge at all! What's the point of a fight when they don't even fight back?"

Illumi tilted his head and considered not to answer at all. He had put up with the clown's rumbling the entire evening and the job was done. He wanted to be home. Enjoy silence and the company of his brothers. If he wasn't mistaken Kalluto would pay his home a visit tonight. Sometimes Illumi was tempted to remove the Spider for taking his sibling from him too often.

He turned on his heels and walked straight out of the room, heading toward the stairs.

"I never requested your help. Don't blame me when you get bored while you stalk me."

The clown hurried at his side and tried to put an arm around his shoulder. He blocked the attempt, the clown smirked. Irritating.

"Awwh, so mean. I'm just trying to help. I also help you looking for Killua, don't I? Where's the difference?"

"Killua", said Illumi sternly. "is a matter where I can actually need your assistance. This, on contrast, is work. A job that depends on accuracy and professionalism and the satisfaction of my clients. You don't care about the mission but only about your twisted sense of fun. You are nothing but a burden, clown."

"Magician." He sounded way to cheerful.

They left the rundown building, stepped on the street and the assassin walked toward the air port. Followed by the clown. Illumi cast him an annoyed glance.

"Are you about to bother me all night?"

"Unlike you I appreciate good company."

Illumi would have liked to cut that shit eating grin of the maniac's face.

He walked in silence, the other hummed a song under his breath, causing way too much noise for a secret mission. But nobody was out on the streets at this time so Illumi let it slide. They passed numberous airships of various size until they reached the one reserved especially for the Zoldyck family.

"So you'll head back to your manor tonight?"

"Yes"

A small female butler wardened the entrace and greeted her master with a bow. Her Alpha scent was prominent. The entire Zoldyck staff consisted of Alphas since they were strong, disciplined enough not to start fights among themselves and his entire family were Alphas. Well besides mother of course. And the little monster, but he was no real Zoldyck anyway.

"Hmmm. You know, I wanted to return to heavens arena" Illumi's lips curled at the mention of this objectionable place. "But I would like to accompany you and meet your family."

The assassin's eyes narrowed dangerously and he stopped abruptly.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I heared absolutely marvelous stories about your father's fighting skills-"

"You won't touch any of my family members!!

The clown ignored the venom in his voice and cast him a lazy grin.

"-and I think it's time to introduce me as your friend to them."

"You are not my friend", stated Illumi, unimpressed, turned his back on him and started to walk again.

Dogs howled somewhere.

When the clown didn't object Illumi looked back at him in slight surprise. Hisoka was gone.

It struck him as odd but he didn't waste more time and entered the airship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would ABSOLUTELY make my day if you left a comment *^-^v
> 
> Or a kudo. I like kudos XD


	2. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Illumi.

Hisoka cursed under his breath and run. 

Damn these dogs. 

He could hear them behind him, howling, growling. If they only knew who they were chasing; they would flee with their tails between their legs. But they had smelled it, he was sure. 

They smelled it and if Illumi had seen them attack the magician, he would have understood. 

He would kill the beasts as soon as Illu's ship had left. 

***

Illumi was happy. 

Or at least how he thought it must feel to be happy. It wasn't really an emotion necessary for an assassin. 

But he was at home, surrounded by his family and he had some days before his next mission would begin. He sparred with his father (a humiliating but lecturing experience), talked with mother about his latest completed jobs and revelished in her tearful praise and spent time with his brothers. Kalluto reported about the spider's activity but nothing that would help Illumi to act against them. And he showed him some of the martial arts he was taught by Nobunaga. He was very proud of his younger sibling but instead of showing it he drew Kalluto's attention to the flaws in his steps, the way he raised his arms or the efficiency of his use of nen. He was sure his help was appreciated. Milluki refused to train, even when Illumi threatened him with his needles. But he had invented a new kind of programme that allowed him to read mails of highest political importance. He had never doupted that this sibling too had potential. 

And most importantly, he didn't have to put up with the clown.

Hisoka was useful, to an extend, but his talking, his unpredictable moves and his very personality were exhausting. Usually, he would torment the assassin after a successful mission with invitations to various restaurants or bars. Which he never accepted of course. Or at least with messages of frustrating obscenity. 

Illumi frowned. He lowered himself from the handstand that he had hold for the last hour as a form of practice for balance and meditation and headed toward his bedside table. He opened the drawer, took his phone, sat on the bed and switched the device on. He scrowled through his contacts until he found "The stunning magician *^-^v" Needless to say that Hisoka was the one who had saved the contact on his phone. Illumi checked the latest messages.

08\. 02. 

20:47 *^-^v: This night was awesome.

20:47*^-^v: Would you agree to a second date? ^^

20:56 Illumi: It wasn't a date. It was a mission.

20:59 *^-^v: Aah, so cold!♠ We killed a man together. I can't imagine many more things that were more intimate... scratch that, I can :)

21:00 *^-^v: I could tell you about it on the second date.

21:02 *^-^v: Illu?

21:04 *^-^v: Aww, you're shy. 

08.07.

01:14 *^-^v: Hey hey

01:15 *^-^v: What are you doing, Illu?

01:20 *^-^v: You know that I see that you read this, right?

01:22 *^-^v: Don't be mean, I'm booored!♠♠

01:23 *^-^v: How about a fight then?

01:30 *^-^v: :(

08\. 11.

17:14 *^-^v: I heard of your new mission. Need any help?

17:24 Illumi: Of course not. Stay away.

17:30 *^-^v: I'll be there ^^

It has ween a week since his last job and Hisoka hadn't written once. He wasn't worried, he was... Illumi starred a while at nothing, trying to understand his feelings. Something he wasn't used to. He clicked with his tongue, delighted that he had figures it out.

He was offended. 

Offended about the lack of attention. 

It was one of his Alpha's traits, he supposed.

He wrote another text without hesitation:

08.18.

12:35: Illumi: You didn't write me.

He didn't have to wait long. 

12:38: *^-^v: If I had known that playing desinterested would be the key to your attention I would have tried it earlier XD

12:38: Illumi: Why didn't you write me?

12:38: *^-^v: I was busy. Out of town. 

12:39: Illumi: Where are you now?

12:40: *^-^v; My, aren't we curious today? Suffice to say that I'll be back the day after tomorrow.

12:40: Illumi: Stay away for all I care.

And with that he switched off his phone and returned to his training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much action in this chapter, I know. Be patient for a bit longer.


	3. Replenishment

12:40 Illumi: Stay away for all I care.

Hisoka smirked when the message popped up on his phone. 

"Dear Illu, what are we grumpy."

He was about to think of a sly response when the door he was leaning against shifted. Finally. He stepped back and it opened a crack wide, allowing the person who stood on the other side to eye Hisoka suspiciously out of the shadow's shelter. 

A voice, damaged by age and smoke, asked lowly:

"Who're you?"

The magician raised his eyebrows.

"Usually I'm told that I'm not easy to forget. And I had hoped someone who I have known for half my life would be so kind to remember me, Megg"

A huff. "Strange folks out there, boy. Strange nen powers. Old hags like me gotta be carefull all the time!"

He hummed in agreement while she pushed the door wider open in order to let him in. Before she disappeared into the darkness of a narrow tunnel, he could catch a glimpse at her slumped figure, her torn clothes, her messy hair. Life wasn't kind to her- to none of Meteor City's inhabitants. Hisoka stepped through the door, closing it tightly behint himself and feeling grateful to leave the foetid alley with the rotting trash and starving rats behind. 

Megg didn't use any kind of light source so they walked in utter blackness. She did so with ease; she had spent years upon years in this maze of tunnels and corridors. The first time he had been here, he had stumbled in his blindness against the crumbling walls and cursed the damn bitch with every collision and every new bruise. Now he knew better. All he had to do was to focuss on her nen and follow her. 

And he focussed on her scent as well. 

Her unmistakable Omega scent. 

He had never understood why she of all people didn't bother to hide it.

"Soooo. Floor master, hmm?"

Hisoka ducked his head as they went through a particularly low passage.

"How did you know?"

She huffed again but this time it sounded dangerously close like a bad coughing fit.

"Mhhrrr, mhhr. Don't think only 'cause I spent my days down here I don't know what's going on outside in daylight. Hhrr. All of 'em are telling 'bout the great fighter, great magician. They think you're a goddamn hero. U know what I think you are? A fucking fool! Out there in puplic. With fans. And cammeras. Will just take one decent nose on a unlucky day and you're screwed, dear boy!"

His smile was hidden in the dark and he didn't comment for a while. 

"It's been a long time since I was a boy." He could predict her answer before it left her lips.

"You ain't a man until you stop to act like a stupid child. 

His laughter echoed from the walls. 

***

They entered a small room that served both as kitchen and as bedroom. But most importantly, it was a laboratory. Or as she called it: her witch's kitchen. 

Numberous flasks and canisters contained boiling liquids and filled the air with irritating, stinging scents. Strange tools lay splattered on stools and the floor and the table was covered in a fine gray powder. 

"Sit down. Nah, better don't. Just stand over there and try not to break anything."

She strolled over to a heavely secured box and opened one lock after the other.

"How much do ya need?"

"Do you have enough here for a year?"

This huff again.

"Please. If I had that much on me, how many of my clients do you think would slit my throat and take it for free? Have to keep 'em dependant on me. Give' em only just enough. "

The last lock was removed and she took three transparent plastic bags from the box.

"These"  
She handed Hisoka the first two bags with six grey pills in total.  
"should last for three months. Take one every two weeks."

He took the suppressants without a word.

"And this"  
She showed him the third bag that contained a small flask.  
"is your beta scent. At least you have enough sense not to pretend to be an Alpha."

He would have liked to be seen as an Alpha. It suited his personality. But their scent was much more complicated, much more difficult to fake.

"Thank you once again, my dear", he purred when he took the flask.

"Ain't no charity! You got the cash?"

He paid. A not unconsiderable amount of money but he didn't have to worry. Other than used to.

"Will the scent help against dogs as well?"

She cast him a glace while counting the cash.

"You've been chased? 

You're not the only one. More and more customers complain about the beasts. As if I could change anything 'bout that!  
No boy, I can't help you with that."

Her eyes softened a tiny bit.

"The suppressants cover your Omega scent. My parfum will mark you as Beta but it can't cover the scent of the suppressants."

The magician nodded; he should have known.

The dogs didn't chase Omegas. Only suppressants since they were illegal. 

Fuck the law.

***

Hisoka left shortly after.  
It was time to return home to heavens arena and resume his life as ordinary Beta floor master magician. It was aggravating to travel all the way to Meteor City for the suppressants, especially since hardly any airship flew this route. But all his sources at home had disappeared with the latest trackings .

He took the first pill out of the bag, opened the door and swallowed it when he walked out into the alley.

"You have to be kidding me."

Hisoka froze.

Chrollo stood in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!! I'm sorry XD


	4. Screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***text***= Hisoka's POV

The spider's head looked flawlessly between the junk and decay; stylish coat, slicked back hair and a cheeky smile that slowly ghosted on his lips.

"I have to give you that. I have never suspected a thing."

He had known that this day would come. That he would be discovered sooner or later. But not by someone as lethal as Chrollo.  
The pills slowly crushed in the magician's clenched claws.

***Narrow alley. Two exits. Three if I count Megg's tunnels.***

"Well" Hisoka bared his teeth in an evil grin. "I've been very careful."

"Up until now, you mean." The bastard was still smiling, his voice sounded sickening kind.

***I could escape over the roofs as well.***

"It seems so, Danchou. But tell me- how did you follow me without my noticing?"

***No. Better prevent HIM from escaping. No. Witnesses.***

The bitch actually laughed at this. "Hisoka. This is OUR city. Our home. You didn't honestly think anyone could enter Meteor City without their spider's knowledge.”

"I took precautions"

"Please, don't underestimate me."

***His hands are buried in his pockets. Hiding something? Can't see the book anywhere...  
how long does it take to summon it?***

"Hmmmmmm." The purr rumbled deep down his throat as he began to circle Chrollo with feline grace. "I won't."

Chrollo looked so terribly at ease. Downright delighted by the situation. What would his smug face look like if it were bashed in by his fists, the magician wondered.

"Ah, so you are going to fight me, Hisoka? As you always wanted?"

"I might spare you if you beg me, Danchou♥."

He would like this sight. A broken and sobbing Chrollo crushed beneath his boot. Terrified. Begging... He licked his lips.

***I have access to three decks of cards. I can attach my Bungee Gum with the very first punch. And he's too carefree.   
I can make it if I’m fast enough- NOW.***

He rushed at him with inhuman speed, aiming for his head and throwing four cards at the same time. His blood lust was awakened, the long-awaited fight finally there. He felt strong, he felt invincible.

Chrollo didn't even flinch though. Didn't block the attack. Something was wrong.

The cards bounced off a network of fine threads. Nen threads. Damn it.   
Hisoka attached his Gum midair on the wall behind him, pulled himself away from his opponent and searched the alley frantically for the creator of this nen power at the same time. Machi stood on the top of a roof, staring down at them with a concentrated expression.

He snarled in fury and considered to finish her quickly before focussing on Chrollo again. But he hesitated when he saw the broad figure of Franklin emerge from behind a pile of trash. What now?   
Franklin was strong, but his powers and moves were predictable. Easy to defeat. Finish him first, then the others. He dashed forward, but a sword blocked his way. Nobunaga had appeared out of nowhere.

***Retreat!***

Hisoka's Bungee Gum flew through the air, clung to a roof top and he was pulled toward the sky, toward escape.

...Something brushed his skin. Tighened around him. Slowed him down. -Strings cut into his flesh! A curse left his mouth when he realized his mistake- if he had used Gyo he would have detected the second net.  
He struggled against the restraints, kicked, tensed all his muscles to tear the threads, but it was impossible. He had always admired her powers and he still did, even if they were likely to cause his death.

Machi lowered him carefully to the floor and Hisoka could do nothing but watch in helpless fury. He was greeted by six members of the troupe:  
Nobunaga laughed at him and his invain escape attempts. Franklin and Phinks looked like they wanted to crush him like a nasty insect and Shizuku as if she was trying to recall his name. Shalnark was there but he didn't pay him any attention and tipped eagerly on his phone. Hisoka had hoped to see some traces of compassion on Machis face, something that he could use against them, but her eyes were cold and blank. 

He stilled when their leader kneeled down beside him.   
Chrollo smiled again and gently brushed a few messy strands from his face. He would have snapped at his fingers if he could!

They ghosted over his cheek in a mockery of affection and Hisoka had to force himself not to tense up but to meet the others amused gaze. He wanted to say something witty, something condescending, but no words would come to his mind.   
Chrollo lowered his head until his lips almost brushed against the prisoner's ear and he could feel hot air on his skin and smell the alluring scent of an Alpha. 

"I'm supposed to beg you, you say?   
Ooooh, Darling. I'm afraid you have no idea how much has changed now that I know about it."

"I'm screwed" was the last thing that came to his mind before he felt one of Shalnark's antenna sink into his neck and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People actually read this story?!? I'm goddamn excited!  
> Thank you, my dear 3 followers!!!  
> *^-^v


	5. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depicture of violence, torture

It didn’t take long to wake up. One moment he lay in the rotting dirt of Meteor City, the next he found himself… where? Hisoka lifted his head and starred in Shalnark’s cheerful face. 

“Awake again?”

He just starred up at the other man who held an antenna in his fingers, probably the very one they had used on him. 

“Take your time, I know the disorientation is irritating.”

They were in a room with low ceiling and almost no furniture. Grey walls, crumbling plaster, some chairs, a bare light bulb and a tiny window. Nothing else. His instincts told Hisoka to hurl himself madly at the enemy but his body wouldn’t obey. A quick glance down affirmed his suspicions: ropes of steel hold him captive in their tight embrace. 

“Is this a dirty fantasy of yours?” asked Hisoka in a raspy voice. His throat felt dry- he guessed he hadn’t been given water for about a day. Where had they taken him within a daytime from Meteor City?

The young man laughed in his typical light-hearted manner. “You know, I really missed your jokes after you were gone. They are one of your better traits.”

“Thank you. I am quite flattered ♥”

Shalnark put his hands on his hips and tilted his head, gifting the prisoner with a genuine smile.

“You really are an enigma, Hisoka. You know that you are in deep trouble and you can still remain calm and collected. I admire that.”

“Get me out of these chains and I’ll teach you how to do it.” His mind was already active; considering countless ideas for an escape, dismissing them again, forging new ones…

“A very kind offer but I’m afraid I have to decline. Chrollo wouldn’t be happy about it.”

“Chrollo…” He tasted the word with sweet hate. “What is he planning to do? Torture me? Tell him I look forward to it.” 

He actually shrugged at this. “He didn’t speak about torture. To be honest, he didn’t tell us what he’s going to do to you. But-“, his face lightened up. “He also didn’t forbid anything.”  
Hisoka tensed and the Alpha shifted closer.  
“You harmed the spider in many ways. But worst of all, you helped the chain guy, didn’t you? And he killed Uvo.” He frowned. “I really do try not to hold any grudges, but it was UVO!” 

The lock around Hisoka’s wrist clicked quietly as it was removed. The fingers were individually tied with torn shreds of cloth (his own crop top, as he noticed with sorrow) to prevent him from using his powers.   
One finger after the other was taken care of and meticulously broken with soft crunches.  
The prisoner watched silently, disconnected from the pain but seething with hatred.

“I’m not really into torture but I think Uvo would have wanted me to revenge him.” It was almost an apology.

“Yes, that does sound like him.”

****

Shalnark wandered off shortly after and Hisoka was left in silence and his own thoughts. He wondered if they were going to feed him now and then or if they wanted to starve him to death. Or if they would allow Machi to pitch him together- he didn’t like the look of his nails in their current twisted form.

It was hard to tell the time from what little light beamed through the small window but about an hour must have passed before Phinks strolled into the room.

And Franklin after he was done. 

Almost the entire troupe paid his humble new home a visit and thanked him personally for his treason. He would have lied if he said it didn’t hurt after the first hours- they didn’t lack creativity. And he really did not like to see his carefully painted nails to be torn from his flesh. It was distasteful. Nevertheless, he taunted and mocked them the entire time and worked Phinks quite into a fit. Well, he enjoyed the small pleasures of life. 

The only ones that didn’t appear were Machi, Shizuku, Feitan and Chrollo himself. Well, Shizuku DID enter the room but she regarded him with no recognition whatsoever and left the laughing clown in confusion. And Feitan could have messed him up beyond repair. It seemed Chrollo didn’t want that yet.

Another day passed before Machi finally showed up and took care of the injuries that wouldn’t heal from alone. The magician attempted to start a conversation but she ignored him stoically. She was the one who removed the chains, secured him with her nen threads and watched him vigilantly when he emptied his bladder into a bucket.   
Fortunately, Hisoka didn’t know shame. 

***

Two weeks went by like this. A bit torture, a bit loathing between old frineds.   
On the sixteenth day, though, Phinks, one of the four Alphas in the house, narrowed his eyes when he stood in front of Hisoka. He put his hands on the armrests of his chair, brought his face close to the prisoner’s neck and inhaled audibly. His pupils widened and Hisoka knew:

The suppressants had worn off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Criticism? Be my guest.


	6. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> false friendliness

Phinks had left without another word. Even though he hadn’t even started with the torture yet and somehow this troubled Hisoka more than anything. 

Furthermore, his Omega senses sharpened- an unfamiliar and hated experience that felt so very wrong. All of a sudden, he could detect the scent of Alphas in the house. Phinks, Shalnark, Shizuku. He also picked up some Beta scents but they were not as prominent as the other ones, so he couldn’t assign it to the troupe members. The smells were tantalizing and repulsive at the same time and Hisoka could neither run toward nor away from it. Frustrating. Confusing.

When Phinks had passed his room three times and his nose itched from the stimulation, he chose to clear his mind, relax all aching muscles and lose himself in a meditation. 

It worked fine up till another Alpha’s scent mingled with the others. Chrollo was home. This day couldn’t get worse. 

His head shot up when soft footsteps approached the door half an hour later. The door knob moved, a black clothed figure entered and turned on the light. The leader of the Ryodan looked tired, as if he had just returned from one of his raids, but pleased. He cast him one of his unnerving smiles, walked through the prison cell and placed one of the chairs in front of his but didn’t sit down yet. 

“Phinks already told me that you’re back to normal-“

Back to NORMAL? Nothing about this was normal.

“-but I could already tell by your scent; it fills the entire house. Shizuku isn’t happy about it. Try to tell an interested Alpha with amnesia every ten minutes that she isn’t allowed to come look for the nearby Omega.”

He chuckled, Hisoka glared.

“But I can’t blame her. Your scent is quite-“, He leaned forward and raised an eyebrow in surprise. “…familiar?”

The magician shrugged as gracefully as possible with the chains around his body.   
“You remember the time when the troupe hijacked this ship two years ago? The suppressants wore of then too but I could cover myself in blood lost fast enough.”

“Resourceful.”

“I know.” 

Chrollo mused a moment about that, then he placed himself on his chair and regarded him from head to toe. 

“Hisoka the Omega. Who would have thought? But the traits are obvious now that I know about it. Those wide hips are just perfect for child birth, am I right?”

The Magician forced a smile and lied with ease: “I don’t know. I never really thought about it.”

“And why did you hide it? I’ve been told unmated Omegas get depressed over the years and slit their wrists.”

Hisoka snorted. “Please. Do you really think I’ll die that easily? Besides, I was born to fight.”  
It really was one of his main reasons to go by the false identity of a Beta. Omegas were not allowed to fight in most of the states. Least of all in heavens arena. On of their ground rules forbid them to participate- of course only to protect the fair creatures. But what was a life without the thrill of a deadly match?

“You are a special one, no doubt.”

“Now, Danchou.” The purr was back in his voice. “You didn’t kill me, didn’t cripple me and you feed me once in a while. I can’t remember you ever being so kind to a prisoner. What are you up to?”  
The Alpha moved forward again and he had to hold his breath when the scent became too much. 

“You know that you can’t call me that anymore. Not since you became a traitor.” His eyes were too grey and gazing too intensely. “This discovery is nothing but the perfect opportunity for your punishment.”

Gnashing his teeth, the Omega shot back: “Do you think, I will drop to my knees and beg for your cock only because of my designation? Don’t be too confident. Dear. Danchou.”

He hummed and regarded him with something close to pity- Hisoka hated it.

“You have never really experienced what it is like to be an Omega, am I right? I bet you have swallowed these pills since puberty and have no idea what it does to you. “  
He got up and hid a smile behind his hand. 

“But maybe I am wrong. Maybe you are different. Either way, I am sure you won’t disappoint me.”

“Never, Danchou♥”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Hisoka be stronger than his natural instincts? And what is Illumi doing all the time? We'll see in chapter 7 ^^


	7. Deception

I am furious.

The realization struck Illumi when he ripped the head from his target’s shoulders. The body swayed a moment as if it didn’t understand that it was dead, then it tilted to the side and crashed on the floor, ruining the expensive carpet in various shades of pink and red. 

Exactly like the clown’s hair.

The fury intensified.

The assassin dropped the head of his victim, watching as its blood contributed to the mess. What a sloppiness. It didn’t matter anymore but the guy had been a high-ranking politician, an ambassador, if he wasn’t mistaken.  
His motions were controlled and efficient as he started to erase the evidences of his presence at the crime scene. His face was expressionless but his mood was terrifying. Blood lust floated around him, frightened small insects in their hiding places and almost made his hair levitate.  
He should calm down, but he didn’t want to.  
Seventeen days. It had been seventeen days and several hours since the bastard had contacted him.  
It was a bliss, of course. Hisoka was a constant distraction, uncultivated and unnerving.  
However, it was an… an INSULT to ignore Illumi like this. Him, a Zoldyck! The clown should feel honored to be allowed in his company at all, but instead he had disappeared. 

He didn’t accept fights at heavens arena and hadn’t been seen in the city for a while. No corpses with strange (by cards caused) injuries appeared and he hadn’t. written. once.

Hisoka had vanished for weeks before; when he heard about a powerful Nen fighter in some remote jungles or deserts. But never before had he missed an opportunity to annoy him to no end. He would send Illumi pictures of him and his dead opponent, describe the flavor of their blood to him or gossip about some triviality. 

A nasty thought crossed his mind and Illumi stilled. Hisoka was always charming, always playing with his latest object of interest. When he wasn’t with Illumi, who was he trying to charm instead?

Illumi was surprised by the intensity of the blood lust that followed but it was justified:  
Hisoka had acted like a dog for years. Running after him, trying to get in his good graces by all means and following when he would call. Illumi considered the clown just as much as his dog as Mike. But his dog had run away so Illumi made a decision. 

He wiped the blood of his hands, using the ambassador’s suit, and pulled his phone from his pocket. Contacts. “The stunning magician *^-^v”. Latest messages:

12:40 Illumi: Stay away for all I care.

Dogs needed to learn commands. 

09.04  
16:30 Illumi: Hisoka. I order you to return to heavens arena within three days.

He waited.  
He waited very long in the large office that reeked of clotting Beta blood. An hour passed but Illumi didn’t move, didn’t take his unblinking eyes from the screen as if this would make Hisoka pick up his phone. The message hadn’t been seen yet… Usually the clown would answer within a few minutes, what was-  
The stunning magician *^-^v is online.  
Illumi’s mouth twitched.  
Message seen.  
He hunched over the phone and waited. Minutes passed before a small announcement popped up:  
The stunning magician *^-^v is writing.

17:41 *^-^v: Aaah, Illu. You know I would love to, but I’m still busy.  
Illumi scowled.  
17:41 Illumi: You said you would come back soon.  
17:43 *^-^v: Unexpected complications.  
17:43 Illumi: Tell me where you are and what you are doing.  
17:44 *^-^v Believe it or not- I’ve been hired as a hunter for a mission ^^  
17:44 Illumi: You never accepted jobs before.  
17:44 *^-^v There is a first time for everything, darling.  
17:45 Illumi: I don’t like to repeat myself. Where are you? What is this mission about?  
17:45 *^-^v Alright, alright. I‘m in Glam Gas Land. But that’s all I can tell you :(  
17:46 Illumi: When will you return?  
17:46 *^-^v I can’t be certain but I’m gonna contact you as soon as I know more.  
17:46 Illumi: Fine.  
17:43 *^-^v: Bye♥

Illumi straightened and took a moment to dispose of his blood lost. He didn’t feel much better than before but as an assassin, he was taught to be patient- he could wait a bit longer. For now, he had to get rid of a corpse.

***

In another office sat a man in a large armchair. His bare feet rested on the desk, his dark hair was still wet from the shower and water dropped on the chair’s pads. And he held a pink phone in his hands and chuckled slightly.  
“I'm sorry Illumi. But I’m afraid these unexpected complications are quite severe.”  
Chrollo turned off the device and left it on the table while he exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect help from Illumi anytime soon, Hisoka...
> 
> Also: the next chapters won't be very kind to our favourite magician.  
> You've been warned XO


	8. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't get any better for Hisoka

“Nine of spades.”

“King of diamonds. Shizuku?”

“Hm? Ahm… Nine of hearts.”

“Okay, the trick goes to Phinks. That makes 28 points for you. Everyone played his seventh card so round five is over. All cards to me…. Hmm… The score is 682 for Shizuku, 665 for Phinks and 543 for me.”

Shalnark collected the cards, mixed them and dealt every player seven cards.  
The enhancer looked deeply troubled by his new hand and regarded the other man with resentment. 

“You’ve already figured everything out, haven’t you?"

“Yes, for the most part”, beamed Shalnark.

Hisoka had watched through half lidded eyes, now he sighed deeply and raised his voice for the first time in hours.  
“Dear Phinks. You will never win this game if you don’t learn to mislead the other players. You’re like an open book… and did you know that you put on a blank face every time you bluff but frown when you tell the truth?”

The Alpha snarled warningly and cast him an evil scowl. “And who exactly allowed you to speak?”

“You can punch me again if you want to. However, your last try wasn’t very impressive.”

He was about to accept Hisoka’s offer but Shalnark hold him back. “Enough. Machi said the next time you mess him up and waste her time she will charge you. In minutes!”

“Would be bloody worth it if you ask me”, Phinks muttered but he reluctantly calmed down.

The prisoner hummed, enjoying the discord. 

He and the three Spiders were sitting in his room- he still chained in his chair, the male Alphas around the new table and Shizuku had abandoned her chair and sat instead on Hisoka’s lap. 

It bothered the enhancer more than the magician himself: “Shizuku, seriously. How can you throw yourself at him like that? He’s a traitor!”

She was perched on the Omega’s knees, her arms lay in a possessive manner around his shoulders and her face was buried in his neck. She lifted her head in order to lock back at her fellow Spiders in innocent surprise.  
“He is? Oh, right: Hisoka betrayed us all.” 

“And you don’t mind?”

She shrugged and sniffed anything but discreetly at his matted hair. “He smells good. I like him.”  
The other Alphas growled (Phinks) or huffed (Shalnark) but Hisoka didn’t object. If she didn’t become too dominating, he could use her attraction towards him…

“Now come on, there are only two more rounds to go. And I’m going to win! Once again.”

“If you want a decent opponent, why don’t you play against me?♥ I won nearly every game when I was still part of the troupe.”

In fact, they were playing one of his favorite games. The rules were simple: The game contained 24 cards: aces down to the nines. Eight cards were dealt to each player. Everyone dealt a card into the middle and whoever had played the highest ranked card won the trick and the points for each card. Aces were the most valuable cards with 14 points, nines the least valuable. One round ended as soon as the last player had dealt his last card and the game ended after seven rounds. 

Usually the winner would be the player with the most points. But the Ryodan were not ordinary enough for the usual rules. Before a game starts every player had to pick another player of his choice (the target) and write the number of points down he thought the target would achieve. The objective was to manipulate the target’s points to one’s liking and win with the smallest difference between the guessed number and the actual result. 

The key to success was deception and illusion of course. You had to unsettle your opponents and find out whose target you were by reading every shift of expression and behavior.

Hisoka was a master at this game!

Shalnark looked interested. “Well, that’s true. You didn’t even have to bluff. You would just tell us the truth but nobody trusted you and we assumed you lied. I changed tactics when I figured it out but-“

“No way”, growled the enhancer. “He’s a prisoner. We won’t start playing games with him. And do you really want to give him his cards back? They’re quite lethal in case you forgot.”

“Shizuku could hold them for him-“

“No! Bad enough that we have to guard him and be here but I’ll be damned if I start to make friends with him.”

He did have a point. The three Alphas had stayed in his room for almost a week (following Chrollos orders), sometimes in shifts, sometimes together, and they were bored. Except for Shizuku who was too occupied with her new Omega toy.

“How mean♠. First you take MY cards for your game and then you don’t even allow me to participate?”

But he was ignored again. 

“Jack of spades.”  
“Ten of spades. Shizuku, pay attention.”  
“Ah, of course. Jack of clubs.”  
“Trick goes to her, 32 points...”

Hisoka watched with moderate interest but his thoughts wandered soon to other topics. How long could a floor master stay away from heavens arena before he was entitled? Would Illumi wonder where he was or didn’t he care at all? Probably not.  
Illu would laugh at him because it had been three weeks and he still hadn’t found a way to escape. Or kill them all slowly and painfully. And he would laugh because his hair was a mess, because his face paint was smudged and because he was filthy. Machi did empty a bucket of water over him every few days but it didn’t help much. How long did fingernails need to grow back? And most importantly, why was the room so fricking hot?

“Listen, why don’t we open the window? Four people in a tiny room- that heats up the air…what?”

They were staring at him, all of them. “You feel hot, you say?”, Shalnark repeated and his eyes widened. “That’s- oh! Oooh, that’s what Chrollo wanted? Friends, we have to go.”  
Phinks clapped a sleeve over his mouth and got up. “Shizuku, come!”

Hisoka noticed, how tense the woman had become. Her nails crawled into his shirt, her teeth hovered above his throat… 

“No! You’ll come with us NOW!”  
Phinks grabbed her and dragged the struggling Alpha out of the room. 

The door closed, a key turned in its lock, Hisoka was alone. 

And then his astonishment turned into realization. It was no coincidence that Chrollo had ordered only Alphas to guard him. To be right next to him.  
His biology picked up on their scents, their signals. He gritted his teeth and felt how he was threatened to be overpowered by hate and blood lust.

He was going into heat.

He was going to kill Chrollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I have to invent a new game instead of using one that already exists? *facepalm*


	9. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is not fine. Chrollo is an ass.

Pain. 

It was the only thing he could think about. Pain, pain and heat. It rushed like liquid fire through his body and burned him up from the inside, made his blood boil and turned every gasp for air into torture. 

It was terrifying because he was HISOKA, the magician, feared hunter, admired floor master! He loved pain. Pain had always been a part of his life and he had learned to accept it, to control it, yes- to EMBRACE it, but this pain was different.

Unlike every pain he had experienced before, he couldn’t disconnect himself from it, couldn’t shut it out. It was as if it was burned into his mind and eager to consume him with skin and hair and bones.

“Hisoka? Can you hear me?”

Every muscle ached and the sensation intensified when he moved, so he sat slumped forward in his chains, body limb, eyes on the floor. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead and dripped from his nose.

“Hisoka?”

A scent stung in his nose; the intoxicating scent of Alpha and-

His head shot up and his muscles screamed in protest but he didn’t care. The leader of the spider stood in front of him in his usual black coat, hands behind his back and again with his infuriating trademark smile. 

The prisoner snarled and bared his teeth, warning the other to stay away. 

Chrollo didn’t seem to be impressed though and he had the audacity to chuckle in amusement!

“You know, I almost expected that you wouldn’t go into heat after a lifetime of suppressants … but look at you.” Hisoka could have heard his smile even with closed eyes. “This heat is a bad one. As if your body wants to make up for all the times you missed out.”

He made a step forward.

“Don’t you dare to touch me, bastard! I’m gonna kill you!” Why was his voice so weak?

The Alpha ignored him, stepped into his personal space and placed a hand on his overheated cheek. Just for a moment, the Omega allowed himself to lean into the touch and enjoy the soothing cold, the offered solace… he flinched and snaped at the fingers but Chrollo was too fast and had already pulled his hand away. 

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly but he didn’t back away. Instead, he dropped to his knees and started to unlock the chains. Lock after lock fell to the ground and Hisoka couldn’t believe his luck. The chains were gone and his mind screamed in triumph: “My opportunity, move, rip his throat out!!!!” But he was shocked to discover that his muscles wouldn’t work properly… He wanted to jump to his feet but he almost fell- if Chrollo didn’t catch him before he hit the ground. 

The spider arranged the weakly struggling man on his lap and put his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. 

The effect was amazing: the pain subsided immediately under the Alpha’s closeness and his touch and Hisoka stilled.

Chrollo hummed and rubbed soothing circles on his skin- he was clearly affected be the disstressants emitted by the Omega’s traitorous biology. 

“There, there. It isn’t that bad, right?” His voice was quiet, comforting. “Here’s the deal, Sokka. You like deals, don’t you? You submit now, you don’t complain, you don’t fight me and I-“ A hand brushed through the magician’s sweaty hair. “I will let you take a cold shower. I will let you eat whatever you want. You will get to sleep in a proper bed and maybe I will even give you your freedom back…”

It was tempting, so very tempting. He longed for sleep, for a way to cool his suffering body down and he WANTED this, right? Every inch of his body shivered when the Alpha touched his skin and his scent was alluring, seductive. He looked up at Chrollo and he could see all the promises in his eyes. The pain would go away. It would feel so good, so right…

Except for this one word. “Submit”. How could he ever submit? He, who had never lost a fight? The word tasted like ash in his mouth. 

“No. Fuck you.” 

The Alpha regarded him for long moments, then he pushed Hisoka from his lap and got up, looking down at him with a forced smile. The pain returned at once, stronger than before, and Hisoka curled into a ball, bit on his lip and stopped himself from begging for the other’s touch.

“No? Well, as you wish. However, I’m going to sit over there and wait in case you change your mind.”

He watched through a mist of pain as Chrollo sat down in a chair by the door- not far enough away to lessen the intensity of his scent and not near enough to help with the pain.

His muscled started to spasm and he hid his face from the waiting Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka, I really hope that you'll never read this ff. And if you do, I don't want to be anywhere near you.
> 
> And by the way: You should have noticed by now that English isn’t my mother tongue so I apologize for all my spelling and grammar errors!
> 
> You have no idea what a comment means to me. Write one if you want to make my day.^^


	10. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuse

Time didn’t work anymore. 

It was the only explanation for the lapses in his memory. They were not severe- he had merely missed a few seconds- but at one moment he was cursing Chrollo with all the insults that would come to his fogged mind, the next he was staring at the ceiling and struggling to breath. Then time must have slowed down because he knew that nobody could scream that long without taking a breath. Who was screaming? Oh, it was himself. But at this point he didn’t care anymore who he was or what was happening, there was only space for thoughts of stabbing pain and agony. He wished the pain would concentrate in his arm or in his leg so that he could rip the limb off, but it was EVERYWHERE and as much as he scratched at his skin with his remaining nails, it wouldn’t go away. 

He could smell an Alpha so why didn’t he help him? He screamed and sobbed and tried to find him, but he had a splitting headache and it was hard to focus his eyes. 

Only when he had used up all his strength and lay limp on the cold but not cold enough floor, did he see a pair of legs beside him, could he feel the Alpha within his grasp. He whimpered and reached out for him but the other didn’t move yet. 

“Yes or no, Hisoka?”

What was he talking about? 

“…Please…” Make it stop, he wanted to say, but it was hard to speak. 

Another painful eternity passed before he heard a dark chuckle. “Of course, darling.”

He was lifted to the feet by the Alpha, who prevented him from falling again. He leaned into him and sighed when the pain faded out of his system. 

He didn’t remember much of what followed. The Alpha half lead him, half carried him out of the room and into painfully bright light. He remembered laughter from some Betas but they didn’t matter. Nothing but his Alpha mattered in the world. 

He remembered a soft bed, the Alpha’s touches when he was stripped of his clothes. He could feel the interest of the Alpha almost physically and he didn’t object when he was turned on his stomach. 

What followed blurred together into a mixture of pain and bliss, of confusion and rightfulness and he remembered begging for more, arching his back, stammering nonsense. 

At some point the Alpha paused, bend over his back and whispered easily spoken words into his ear. “Now, Hisoka, tell me again. How exactly does your Bungee Gum work?”

Some part of him knew that he should be alerted, but the Alpha’s skin on his, his presence, his scent- it was all too much. It just made him want to please the other man, so he tried to recall the answer to the question while he drooled on a pillow. 

“Bungee Gum… possesses the properties of both rubber and… and gum…”

“Wonderful. Thank you, darling. And now give me your hand.”

His palm was placed on a leathery book and something inside of him clenched painfully. But the incident was forgotten when the Alpha resumed his brutal pace.

***

Part of the spiders slouched downstairs in the seating area, passing the time with some drinking games and trying to ignore the noises from the upper rooms. 

“Nobunaga lost again. That’s two shots” 

“Damn it.” 

He drained his glass two times and a third time when another muffled scream pierced through the silence.  
That was when the enhancer had enough and burst out: 

“Okay, am I the only one who has a problem with this??”

“Why?” Machi asked blankly. “Do you pity him?”

“What? No! Of course not; the guy is a sneaky traitor and he’s always given me the creeps. But this” He gestured wildly. “this is just mad! We should kill the freak for good or give him to Feitan and not… not FUCK HIM, okay?”

Eventually, Franklin put his cards down and grimaced. “Hm. Sounds as if he’s getting the punishment he deserves. Nothing either of us did before could ever make him scream like this. Or at all. Doubt that even Feitan could manage that.”

The smaller man regarded him with a deadpan glance. “Yes. I could.”

“Whatever.” Nobunaga waved it off. “Don’t you think we should do something about this? Talk with the boss or something?”  
Franklin just shrugged- his armchair creaked. “He knows best. I won’t do anything about it.”

“You, Machi?”

She didn’t respond and nipped at her scotch instead. 

The doors to the living room opened before he could say another word and the Alphas entered again. They had fled some minutes ago, muttering something about having need for fresh air. In their midst walked a much smaller figure and Shalnark beamed: 

“Look who’s back from his family visit.”

It was her first smile that day when Machi said: “Hi, Kalluto”

The young Zoldyck smiled reflexively back and was about to sit down on his own chair when he too noticed the noises. “Who is that? And… what is this smell?”

Clearing his throat, Nobunaga told the kid: “Hisoka. A lot of stuff happened while you were gone. We caught him, now he’s our prisoner. But how was your trip? Did you practice like I told you to?”

Kalluto made himself comfortable and answered all their questions but he couldn’t really take his eyes from the stairs.  
Should he tell his brother about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes!!  
> Seriously, it HURTS to write Hisoka this way. This drooling mess is nothing like him anymore.... Sorry °:D
> 
> But maybe help is on the way?
> 
> ... tell me if you need more smut the next time...
> 
> PS: I will finish this fanfiction, I PROMISE! I have the plot, my notes, everything.   
> But the next few weeks are going to be hell with school and exams so i might not update as frequently as before.


	11. Powerless

Hisoka felt warm and at ease. Soft pillows and blankets caressed his skin and allured his mind to go back to sleep. His thoughts flowed slowly and sluggishly and their breathing followed a steady, peaceful rhythm.

…THEIR breathing?

His blood run cold; his eyes shot up. A room. There were white but cracking walls, beautiful and expensive carpets with traces of rot and decay and heavy curtains through whose holes daylight shimmered. And there was the bed he was lying in with the man who had put an arm around his waist ...

Blankly, he starred at the arm, not comprehending until the blurred memories came back. 

Panting, sweat covered skin on skin, ecstasy and a voice that was his and not his at the same time that moaned and screamed and begged.

The magician’s eyes widened in disbelief. No. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t have lost control! That wasn’t him! 

But his body told the truth; 

now he felt the soreness, the bruises, the exhaustion. And the unbearable heat from the Alpha that pressed against his back.   
He must have moved because the other started to shift and stretch. 

“Good morning, darling-“

Hisoka swirled around with nothing but murderous fury and blazing bloodlust on his mind, grabbed the surprised man at the   
throat and pressed down with all his strength!

Chrollo tried to push his hands away but he wasn’t as strong as him and started to cough and gasp for air. The sight would have been luscious if he wasn’t so fucking angry.

“Die bitch”, snarled Hisoka and squeezed even tighter… but no harm was done to the soft white skin. Not so much as a scratch!

“What the-?” 

The thief saw the confusion in his eyes, dropped the act and first smirked, then laughed his Omega in the face. 

“Nice try, precious. But you can’t get through my defenses without Nen.”

His hands slid off Chrollo’s neck, suddenly robbed of all strength, and his voice was almost as flat as Illumi’s when he stated: “You   
took my powers.”

“You don’t remember? What a shame. I really did my best to make it a memorable night… Don’t look at me like that; you enjoyed it   
as much as I did.”

Hisoka gnashed his teeth in helpless rage and imagined to slowly suffocate the other with his own stupid hair band… then he placed his hands next to Chrollo’s head, pinning him under him, and bend down until they were nose to nose and could feel each other’s breath. He showed his broadest grin and produced the most poisonous purr only for his Danchou: 

“You feel pretty powerful right now, don’t you, dear? You think you are invincible. That I am no threat without my Nen. Then let me make a promise: I will find a way to kill you. You and the entire troupe. I will rip the legs off your spider. Limb. By. Limb. There won’t be any new members, not a new leader because I will wipe the spider off the face of earth. And I will make you watch and I will see you crumble. Only then, when you are nothing but a shadow of your former self, will I put an end to it and break your pretty neck.” 

The Alpha hung on his lips and watched him with an unnerving fascination. When he was done with his little speech, Chrollo grabbed his face and pulled him down into a swift kiss. Hisoka growled disgruntledly and tried to bite his lips but he was suddenly shoved from the other’s chest and fell to the floor beside the bed.   
The thief sat up and smiled down at the scowling magician. 

“I wasn’t even sure if I’m going to keep you, Hisoka; it’s not good for the troupe to have an Omega around and they really want to see you dead. It might be wise to kill you on the spot. But…”  
Chrollo’s eyes traveled over his naked body.  
“You just convinced me not to. Omegas are such delicate creatures, so easy to break. Except you. You won’t break just like that, am I right?”

He raised his head proudly. “In your dreams, Danchou.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Both men stood up. The Alpha dressed himself while Hisoka watched with narrowed eyes and clenching fists. When he put on his boots, Chrollo said without looking at him: 

“I’ll send Machi to get you new clothes.”

“What about my old ones?”

“… I’m afraid they got ruined yesterday. Furthermore, you’re allowed to walk around in the house freely. Not in the garden, only the house! And try not to upset anyone. If I was you, I wouldn’t pick fights in your current state.”

The thief left and Hisoka glared at the door long after he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was supposed to be a longer chapter.


End file.
